


Lost Connections

by Urd



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urd/pseuds/Urd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years have passed since I have left my life as Danny Phantom. Years have passed since I have been living as a normal human being. Until when will I continue living like this? Until when will I run away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Connections

Papers scattered all over the floor, as the scenario ends with a yell from the young man's boss. Really, he was just nervous. It's not as if he was clumsy in the first place. He was only doing his job in his first day of work, but, due to his nervousness, he wasn't able to focus and ended up spilling the pile of papers he was carrying to the other side of the room.

As the boss left after his raging episode, the young man slowly picked up the papers before straightening his back and proceeding on delivering the said papers.

Making his way on delivering the papers, he could only wonder.

Why did he pick this job on the first place? Since when was he a desk kind of person? He's been fighting ghosts all his life. He doesn't have time for desk jobs. For being scolded by a _PMS-ing_ boss.

Oh yeah.

It was his dear sister's fault.

Ever since their parents died, her sister has been insistent of making him normal again. Normal as in... not ghost-hunting anymore. Their parents did die because of a ghost.

But that defined **HIM**. It's his purpose.

Well, used to be.

Reaching back to his desk, he was about to go back to what he was doing before delivering papers until his phone rang into a familiar tune.

It was Sam.

How odd it is for Sam to call him. It's been years since she last called him. After his parents' death burial, Danny broke up with Sam and never heard from each other again.

Well, except the surprising news he heard recently from Tucker that Sam was getting married to Dash. Surprising because, Sam doesn't give off vibes of ever liking a person like Dash.

It didn't matter to him anymore though. They're done. He ended it. He will not interrupt her peaceful life that she has right now.

Supposedly.

But... she was calling him.

With a click of his phone, he was interrupting her life again. He was returning to himself.

As Danny Phantom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Urd: This is just a Danny Phantom Short while being bored in class. Will I continue this? Maybe. But don't count on it please.


End file.
